


Symptoms

by pinkparasol



Series: Illness verse [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sometimes wondered just what being digitized and on the Grid may have done to him more then what he had seen and experienced had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms

Sam wondered if there was a deeper reason why his dad had kept returning to the Grid.

It had been hectic and motion, with flurry of rushed explanations and axis tilting changes. Changes in his mind, in his habits, in his very look of how the world moves and breathes and just exists around him that had seemed muted and washed out for so long. It was like waking up again from a sleep that he never knew he had been in. Then his plans and responsibility, as he stopped finally _running_ from those memories and feelings that had wrapped up and twisted into anything and everything that had been ENCOM, just fell heavily onto him and the sharp ache in his chest was pushed away under the mantle and the Grid could almost have been a dream.

It would be six months when it came back to him, not in some idle thought or in a way Quorra just didn’t fully fit naturally with all those surrounding her in a conference. But in electric moving lights and twisting, dizzying, can hardly breathe, motions and flashes across the back of his eyelids as suddenly he had to stop the urge to reach and feel behind him for a disk and its holder that wasn’t really there. The lack of that humming weight almost like a lost limb that caused him to pause and tense as air constricted. He couldn’t breath and it all tilted and everything gained lines of moving light that seemed to flow and pulse like circuits arcing an electrical charge.

He managed to make everyone think it was stress and bad sleeping habits. Long nights of reading yellowed notes his father had left behind that Alan had held on to, and learning just how to run and keep this all from falling apart around him. Like a too tightly held fistful of sand. Waving away each small dizzy spell, and laughing away the shaking hands and shortness of breathe. Alan just resigned himself thinking it was symptoms of his normal reckless behavior and in time he would stop throwing himself against whatever wall it was now. Quorra was still learning so much about the world and humans that she missed the subtle signs to show he was lying.

He never let them know he could taste a static charge and a clean bite of metal on his tongue, like ozone and steel that was fuller and better then actual air after each little attack.


End file.
